Ultimate Academy for Gifted Antagonists
by BrownStar441
Summary: After waking up in a dimly lit basement, Pokemon Trainer Blue, along with 15 other "rejects" of society, are trapped inside of an abandoned museum and forced to play a deadly killing game. Who will survive? Who will die? And how long can Blue go without making snide remarks all the time? Find out now! (This is my first fanfic btw, so be sure to leave plenty of feedback!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1: An Unusual Awakening

When I first woke up, the first thing that caught my attention was how dim the light in the basement was. Everything felt hazy and unclear as a grim gray glow filled the room I had slept in. "Ugh... what happened to me?" the young man asked himself. From what he remembered, he was on his way back to the Kanto region to visit his old friend. That much he knows. "Yeah, but then..." The adolescent tried to flash back to the last thing that he saw before he passed out. Let's see, he was just about to head out to near airport, after beating some chumps at Alola Battle Tree. Nothing odd about that either. Then, after my eternal rival/sociopath in the making Red was wrapping up his battle with Sun, he decided that it would be best for us to leave. I swear, every region we go to, there's always ONE trainer that's the spitting image of my favorite resident doofus, that it's REALLY getting on my nerves. Seriously, what the hell is up with all these no named prodigies of legend anyway? And for the love of Arceus, WHY do they all have to look so similar!?

Before I know it, my mental ranting re energizes my once lethargic body as I stand up. My black collared shirt seems to be a bit dusty, but otherwise it's fine. The same goes for the brown shorts and sandals I'm wearing, though I do wish I had some actual sneakers with me. The positives end there though. Instead of having my pokeballs in my pocket like always, someone attached a weird bracelet onto my left wrist that's digging into my skin. It doesn't seem to be that harmful otherwise, but it's black sheen against the room's dim lighting definitely wasn't comforting. Apart from my makeshift bed, the room was mostly empty apart from a closet filled with bleach. Well, there was also the dusty locker that sat at the far end of the room that seems to be making a noise resembling muffled screaming, but that seems pretty unimportant. What IS important is the giant red door that was a few feet away from the locker. The enormous thing looked to be as tall as a Golurk and twice as big. It also had the added convenience of being wide open, leading into something resembling the hallway of a haunted mansion. "Alright, time to see what-".

"C-can anyone hear me?" a voice calls out that stops me in my tracks. Despite being locked up, The speaker sounded rather calm, like someone casually depositing money at an ATM . "Anyone?" the voice asks again inquisitively. "They say it's bad manners to keep someone waiting you know." "Okay, now this is just getting creepy..." I thought to myself. Maybe if I quietly sneak out of the room, he'll stop ask-

"Ah, y-you there," the man swiftly replies, "G-get me out of here, will you?" UGH. Are we being serious here? One minute I wake up inside of a dark basement with no context to where I am, and now I have to save some random dude trapped inside a steel locker? Gimme a break Pops! With that in mind, I immediately dash toward the exit, sprinting toward the start of a bleak adventure, brimming with hopelessness and despair. But fear not losers, I, Gary Oak, the King of Kanto, the Titan of Trolling, and the Master of Metagames is here TO SAVE THE DA-

KABOOM! A loud explosion rattles the room as a large cloud of ash covers the area. The sound scares me silly as it knocks me off of my feet, leaving me shivering on the floor. As the ash subsides though, a large sound could be heard from the locker. CREEEEAK! The handle to the locker, now an ashy shell of its former self, slowly slides open, revealing a man with slick black and grey hair in a purple business suit and dress pants. The man takes a moment to look around the room once or twice, observing the basement until he shoots a curious glance at my direction. His eyes seem focused and intense, almost like those of a teacher in the middle of giving a very stern lecture to his students. What stood out the most though was his tie, which displayed symbols of cat skulls strewn all over the place. I swear, if I look at that tie long enough I think I'm gonna hurl.

" Intriguing." the man notes as he leans a bit closer to where I'm sitting. "So you're the Ultimate Rival right?" the strange man asks. It's only then that I notice the mysterious name tag attached to my shirt. The marker definitely looks a bit faded, but it definitely reads:

Gary "Blue" Oak:

Title: The Ultimate Rival.

Likes: Seeking powerful Pokemon trainers, Making Bad Jokes, Himself.

Dislikes: Silent protagonists, Being proven wrong, Every color of the rainbow (Except blue).

"See," the man says as he points to the nametag, "it says on this name tag here that your name is Gary "Blue" Oak and your official title is the Ultimate Rival. Am I correct?" the man says rather callously. I only stare at the man in awe.

"I, uh I-" "Too shocked to speak? Well, I suppose that's natural given the circumstances" he replies coldly. The man takes some time to wipe some of the ash from his shoulders, giving me enough time to recover from his initial shock. "What was that explosion just now?" Blue finally asks the man.

"Who knows? I'm afraid I have no idea who or what caused it. All that matters is that I am completely unscathed." "Riiiiight, so uh, like, what's your name dude?" "...I beg your pardon?" the man clearly not taking a liking to my classy way with words. "What's on your nametag I mean. Like, uh, what's your name?" "Hmm...I suppose I can tell you." The man begins to clear his throat, as if he's about to make some grand speech.

" My name is Kosaku Kawajiri, and my title is the Ultimate Luckster. If I had to say something about my future ambitions, it would be to live a quiet, peaceful life. That is all I will say to you, Gary "Blue" Oak."

Kosaku Kawajiri:

Title: The Ultimate Luckster

Likes: His girlfriend, Freshly baked sandwiches, Tranquillity.

Dislikes: Cats, Outside Interference of his activities, Stress, Negative exposure

Blue only signs in response. Not only did he seem to be trapped in some random facility without any of his pokeballs, but the first person he meets in this facility could probably pass for a stalker! However, if Blue wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was going on, it would be best for the both of them to work together rather than separately. "Yeah, yeah I get it. Listen, let's just get to the bottom of whatever's going on in this place. I have a feeling it won't be pretty." Kawajiri only scoffs in response to Blue's statement as he extends his hands out toward the door. "After you then."

Chapter END


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Between schoolwork has taken up quite a bit of my time recently, so I apologize if my uploads are a bit infrequent.

What lay beyond the red door from earlier is a hallway. A dark, cramped, narrow, dusty decrepit hallway illuminated by a dimly lit light bulb. Said light bulb just so happened to be directly in front of a filthy looking elevator, filled with broken shards of glass, blurred out photos, and what appeared to be packets of ketchup being taped to the walls.

"Hey, Blue," Kosaku had muttered as he stood behind me "How long do plan on staring at that lightbulb?" "W-what?" I swiftly replied. "(sigh) The lightbulb near the elevator Blue. You've been staring at it for seven minutes and forty-five seconds now. Opps, sorry, make that fifty-nine seconds now." " Well, why didn't you say anything!? We can't exactly waste time here!" Blue yells in surprise. "Yeah, so? At first I thought you found something important in this dreadful place, but it turns out you were staring out into space." Kosaku answers back. "If anything, you're the one wasting our time."

"S-shut up!" Blue angrily replies. Still, as much he hated to admit it, Kosaku did have a point. If they were going to find out anything about this place, they should at least start to look around for a way out. With that in mind, Blue and Kosaku walk to the end of the creepy hallway. After stepping inside of the elevator (and avoiding any stray shards of glass that were tucked away at its corners) the two notice a mysterious object taped at the center of the floor.

"Huh? What's this?" Blue mutters to himself as he picks up the foreign device. "Hmm... it looks to be a Walkman." "A what?" Blue replies. "It's a media player that plays cassette tapes. They were apparently very popular in the 1980s." Kosaku explained. As he examines it further, he notices that something already seems to be inserted into the device "Huh, looks like a cassette tape has already been placed into it. Maybe if I-"

As Kosaku presses the "play" button on the small contraption, a burst of laughter erupts from the machine. "Ho Ho Ho! It looks like you've made it!" the voice proclaims with glee, "I admit I never imagined that setting playing this game could be so much fun!". "Game? What's he talking about?" Blue asks Kosaku. "Quiet." Kosaku replies, "Let's just listen for now."

"Regardless," the voice eloquently continues, "All you need to know is that you have been brought to this place for...unique reasons. For now, go ahead and meet the others. Assuming Kawajiri is with you, there should be 14 other people who are wandering this facility. Once you have familiarized yourself with your surroundings, an announcement will be made for everyone to assemble at the Cafeteria. When that time comes, your true purpose will be revealed. For now, enjoy your stay."

As if on cue, the elevator skyrocketed upwards after the end of the recording. The sudden force was enough to send Kosaku and Blue crashing into the ceiling as the elevator continued its rapid ascent. "Kosaku!" Blue yelled at the top of his lungs, "T-that voice said there were other people that were trapped here right!?" "Y-yes!" Kosaku awkwardly screamed, "B-but where are we-"

Before Kosaku had time to finish his statement, the elevator screeched to a halt. The pair hit the floor with a thunderous thud, leaving both of them with a serious ache in their stomachs. As the metal doors slowly opened, Kosaku was the first one to drag himself out of the metal deathtrap, with Blue slowly following him.

"L-look!" a shaky voice proclaimed in the distance, " I think I see some more people!" Blue and Kosaku could see a sickly looking figure with skinny limbs approaching them. The figure seemed to be dressed in black and had relatively short gray hair.

"Calm down Crona," a tall figure replied behind the gray-haired stranger, "I've had enough of your anxiety-driven antics for one day, thank you very much." Judging from appearances, the tall figure appeared to be anything but human. His bug-like features were complimented by the dark wings across his back. A thick shade of green skin color was plastered over his body, with dozens of black spots surrounding it.

"Q-quiet Cell!" Crona responded to his colleague, "I was just asking if they were alright!". With a small sigh of annoyance, Crona turned his eyes back to Blue and Kosaku. "S-sorry about that. Umm, my name is Crona and the guy behind me is called Cell. Umm... what are your names?"

"Kosaku Kawajiri." the Ultimate Luckster exclaimed. "I was given the title of the Ultimate Luckster. Do you have a talent as well?" With nervousness creeping down his spine, Crona reluctantly replies, "Yeah, my talent is-"

"Wait just a minute Crona!" Cell belches as he curtails Crona's words, "You can't just say what your talent is without introducing mine first, right?" "O-oh r-right Mr. Cell. I'm sorry." "Don't sweat the details kid. Anywho, as you probably already know, my name is Cell, and it is my goal as the Ultimate Android to see whether or not you spineless dimwits has what it takes to contend with perfection itself."

Name: Cell (Perfect)

Title: Ultimate Android

Hobbies: Building Tournament Arenas, Intimidating the weak, Achieving perfection.

Likes: Absorbing energy, Perfection, Achieving perfection, Becoming perfection, Challenging opponents, Roasting everyone around him.

Dislikes: Imperfection, Losing, People who are stronger than him (Fat chance right?), Gohan's friends, Trunks, Asking for directions.

Cell, with his trademark smirk, looks to his new acquaintances. "Well, how was that for an introduction?" Cell asks confidently. Unfortunately, only one thought occupied the minds of Gary Oak and Kosaku Kawajiri at that moment.

"What an asshole."

Chapter END


End file.
